Fashionable customers desire to change their appearance according to quickly changing fashion trends. A quite impressive way to achieve a noticeable result is to change the hair color, especially from dark to brighter tones. However, common permanent coloring services have the disadvantage that the hair color lasts longer than the fashion trend. Consequently the market offers temporary hair colors which allow for a changing color depending on the day-to-day mood. An easy way to apply temporary hair colors is spraying them from an aerosol can.
A common ingredient in temporary hair colors is titanium dioxide (Mintel #4669407) which often delivers a satisfactory brightening of the keratin fibers, but has a poor reputation for potentially causing cancer when inhaled (press release ECHA/PR/17/10). Thus, the use of titanium dioxide in aerosol products is to be further reduced.
Another common problem with temporary colors applied as an aerosol is their low resistance against water and mechanical wear. Consequently many customers are dissatisfied with undesired staining of their cloths and pillows and blurring of the color on rainy days.
EP1997472 discloses compositions and a process for coloring keratin fibers comprising pigments in an aqueous environment and tackles the problem of wear resistance. EP0704205 and FR2932378 disclose anhydrous compositions comprising pigments on the basis of linear/cyclic silicones and tackle the problem of wear resistance as well.
In JP2010163390 an anhydrous aerosol composition comprising carbon black as pigment and organopolysiloxane graft polymer is disclosed. However, the weight ratio of liquid to propellant is distinctly different.
Another possibility of application is disclosed in JP2017114815 which is immersing a hair streak with the cosmetic coloring composition. However, this approach delivers very wet keratin fibers which need an extended period of time for drying.
In summary, none of the aforementioned prior art documents solve the addressed problems in a satisfactory manner. Moreover, the prior art is silent on the core of the present invention.